1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having a device for preventing crosstalk.
2. Description of Related Art
TW Patent No. M240,719 issued to Lin on Aug. 11, 2004 discloses a high speed performance RJ45 plug according to category 6 of communication standard. The RJ45 plug comprises an insulative housing, a spacer assembled to the insulative housing, a plurality of contacts accommodated into the insulative housing and a twisted-pair cable having four pairs of wires arranged by the spacer and electrically connected to the contacts. The four pairs of wires are arranged into two rows which are respectively located and positioned on top and bottom surfaces of the spacer.
Although four pairs of wires are located on two different rows, however, crosstalk problem may occur between two adjacent pairs of wires of the twisted-pair cable during the signal transmitting of the cable connector assembly.
Hence, an improved cable connector assembly with anticrosstalk device is desired to overcome the above problems.